Blog użytkownika:~SomeOnexD/Nowy projekt, czyli "Legends of Arendelle"
Jak sam tytuł głosi Some wzięła się za pisanie również czegoś nowego. ^^ Myślałam nad tym projektem bardzo długo i wreszcie zdecydowała się zaryzykować i Wam go pokazać. 'Pewna '''osoba zna już to opowiadanie, ale jak mówiłam "czemu nie"? xD Sprawa wygląda tak- jeśli Wam się spodoba będę kontynuować, a jeśli nie... pomyślę. Jednak miejmy nadzieję że ktoś to przeczyta xD Od razu mówię- to opowiadanie nie ma związku z "Rebel", to jest całkiem odmienna historia. A o czym opowiada? Dowiecie się teraz. Zapraszam do czytania! :) '''Prolog' Elsa, królowa Arendelle samotnie stała na tarasie podczas gdy bal w zamku trwał w najlepsze. Ubrana była w piękną, niebieską dopasowaną suknię stworzoną z lodu. Pojedyncze promienie księżyca odbijały się od bajecznej kreacji którą nosiła. Tym razem włosy zamiast związać rozpuściła, a fale platynowe kosmyków opadły na nagie ramiona. Królowa wyglądała przepięknie i wpatrując się w rozległe lasy czekała. Po chwili usłyszała ciche kroki i poczuła na ramionach czyjeś delikatne ręce. Odwróciła prędko wzrok i ujrzała przed sobą twarz przystojnego mężczyzny. Uśmiechał się do niej szczerze wpatrując swoimi szarymi oczami w jej lodowate tęczówki. - Wybacz że musiałaś na mnie czekać- przeprosił kłaniając się przed nią -Arthur, nic się nie stało.- powiedziała posyłając tęskne spojrzenie pełne miłości do króla sąsiedniego państwa, Arlanii. - Wyglądasz pięknie- uznał mierząc ją wzrokiem. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu speszyłoby ją to, ale przy nim czuła się swobodnie… kochała go. -Dziękuję- powiedziała z lekkim rumieńcem - Dzisiaj mijają dwa lata- powiedział dumnie. To były dwa lata od kiedy się znali, a ona pamiętała jakby to było wczoraj. Wpadli na siebie podczas konferencji międzypaństwowej w jego rodzinnym kraju. Wtedy od razu coś do niego poczuła. Bardzo go polubiła- był taki miły, mądry, odważny, pomocny, wyrozumiały… Miała bratnią duszę. - Tak- odpowiedziała szczęśliwa, a on położył ręce na jej talii zaś Elsa otoczyła ramionami jego szyję. - Mam coś dla Ciebie- szepnął - Wiesz, że nie potrzebuję prezentów- odpowiedziała gładząc go, po czarnych włosach- Poza tym nie lubię niespodzianek… - Ta Ci się spodoba. Zamknij oczy- poprosił, a ona pełna zaufania zrobiła to. Odsunął się od niej i wyjął coś z kieszeni marynarki. - Już możesz otworzyć- powiedział. Elsa uchyliła powieki pomalowane srebrnym cieniem i ujrzała przed sobą klęczącego Arthura. - Co ty…?- zdziwiła się - Wiesz- zaczął lekko niepewnie i chwycił jej dłoń- znamy się już długi czas i chcę żebyś wiedziała, że jesteś dla mnie wszystkim. Kocham Cię całym sercem i myślę ciągle tylko o Tobie. Niech księżyc będzie moim świadkiem tej przysięgi- mówił coraz pewniej, a ona wiedziała że wszystko to jest prawdą. Znała go już na tyle dobrze. - Więc, chciałbym Cię o coś spytać- kontynuował- Elso, czy zgodzisz się uczynić mi ten zaszczyt… i zostać moją żoną? Stała oniemiała wpatrując się w niego. Królowa Arendelle chwyciła nagle mocno jego rękę. Przestraszony lekko tym odruchem spojrzał na nią i zobaczył w jej oczach łzy… Łzy szczęścia - Oczywiście że tak- zaśmiała się i mężczyzna włożył na jej palec srebrną obrączkę z pięknym niebieskim kamieniem. Wstał a ona wtuliła się w niego mocno. Wtedy złączyli swoje usta w namiętnym pocałunku. Kochali się bardzo, a z tej miłości wkrótce zrodziło się dziecko. Dziecko, o którym wkrótce się dowiecie… Rozdział pierwszy- Escape Koń pędził przez las z nią na grzbiecie. Jego ciężkie kopyta uderzały leśne o podłoże. Przerażona i zmęczona bez opamiętania prowadziła klacz gęstą puszczą. Nie mogła dać się dogonić- wiedziała że wtedy może zginąć. "Nie, nie teraz, nie jutro, nie nigdy"- przypomniała sobie słowa, które kiedyś przeczytała w jakiejś książce w królewskiej bibliotece. Księżniczka Arendelle, córka króla Arthura i królowej Elsa, i jak skończyła teraz? Uciekała, kiedy wszyscy walczyli za królestwo. Czuła się jak tchórz. Koń sapał lecz nie przestawał biec- jechał prędko i zwinnie omijał przeszkody. Słyszała zbliżające się strzały latające w pobliżu. Przerażona się obejrzała, lecz nic nie zauważyła. Wojska wroga jej nie goniły. Wtedy pojawiła się przeszkoda. Skoczyła przez przewalone drzewo i zwolniła. Zatrzymała się i zeszła z klaczy. Schowały sie za krzakami i księżniczka popatrzyła na polanę. Na środku było kilku mężczyzn ubranych w piękne płaszcze, lecz o niezadbanych włosach i zaroście. Niektórzy z nich mieli również blizny. Chciała podejść bliżej aby lepiej się przypatrzeć, lecz poznała z daleka ich czarne wierzchowce. „Zbójcy”- pomyślała przerażona i powoli zaczęła się cofać, gdy ktoś ją chwycił mocno i zarzucił wór na głowę. Poczuła szorstkie ręce pełne ran na swoim ciele oraz że ktoś ją ciągnie. Próbowała się wyrywać, ranić napastnika, zrobić cokolwiek lecz na marne. Gdy stanęli mężczyzna zdjął wór z jej głowy i mogła wszystko zobaczyć. Na środku polany stał wielki stół zastawiony wieloma misami z różnorodnym jedzeniem, napojami i pełnymi sakiewkami złota. Odwrócony do nich plecami wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna w koszuli i ciepłym płaszczu z futrem- najpewniej kradzionym. Stanęła wraz ze sługą przed ich panem, a ten odchrząkując odwrócił się ku nim. Gdy to zrobił księżniczka o mało nie krzyknęła z przerażenia. Jego czarne, do ramion włosy były w lepszym stanie niż reszty, ale... Jego twarz była pełna ran, blizna na bliźnie a przez lewe oko przebiegała jedna wielka szrama, pewnie po pazurze. - Kogo my tu mamy- powiedział dumnie- królewska córka. Muszę przyznać że nieźle się spisałeś- dodał do sługi - Czego ode mnie chcecie?- spytała z lekko drżącym głosem - Wiele by dali nam za przyprowadzenie Ciebie, wiesz?- kontynuował nie zwracając uwagi na jej pytanie.-Taka mała, drobna księżniczka... Idealna- pogładził ją po włosach a potem po policzku. Ona zaś ugryzła go w rękę. Zezłoszczony wrzasnął z bólu, a gdy podniósł na nią rękę jego pomocnik trzymający ją padł na ziemię. W jego karku tkwiła strzała. Dziewczyna odbiegła kawałek, a pan chwycił ją ponownie. Zza drzewa zaś wyszła postać w czarnym płaszczu. - To znowu ty?- prychnął z pogardą mężczyzna. Dziewczyna widząc że Pan nie interesuje się nią próbowała się wyrwać. Jednak mężczyzna wiedział co i złapał ją mocniej, aby nie mogła się wyrwać. - Jeśli nie odejdziesz, zabiję ją. – zagroził chłopakowi, a ona zaczęła szarpać się i próbować wyrwać. Czarnowłosy wziął w tym momencie ostry nóż w ręce i przytknął go jej do gardła. Popatrzyła na chłopaka błagalnie. - Dobrze, odejdę.- powiedział w końcu i zaczął szykować się do pójścia- Musisz jednak wiedzieć, że idę nie dlatego bo się Ciebie boje; ale dlatego że nie mam zamiaru marnować czas na kogoś takiego jak ty! - Nie wiesz do kogo mówisz głupcze.- ryknął czarnowłosy - Do kogo? Do starego faceta broniącego się bezbronną dziewczyną? Jesteś tchórzem! -Jak śmiesz! Jestem najwaleczniejszym zbójcom w tym lesie! Zabiję Cię szybciej niż myślisz! -Skoro tak, to dlaczego tego nie zrobisz ? Jesteś za słaby, żeby to zrobić!- ciągnął chłopak - Nie waż się tak do mnie odzywać!- zdenerwował się mężczyzna. Widać było, że jest na skraju wytrzymałości. Wymamrotał coś pod nosem (zapewne przekleństwo) i rzucił nóż w jego stronę. Ostrze leciało w stronę chłopaka, a ten schylił się w ostatniej chwili i broń zniknęła w gęstwinie. Chłopak rzucił się na Pana, a ten odepchnął dziewczynę. Uderzyła głową mocno w drzewo. Jedyne co usłyszała to to, że Pan odszedł. Wtedy zemdlała. CDN? Jeśli się podobało, to piszcie. A tu macie suknię Elsy z balu: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b4/0f/1d/b40f1df6905df8ba96d79c7a4e36c812.jpg Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania